Que sera de Teddy?
by AnnaPotterLestrange
Summary: Harry tiene muchas preocupaciones en su cabeza y el protagonista de estas es Teddy Lupin


Que será de Teddy?

Harry estaba en la cocina ayudando a Ginny hacer la cena, en el comedor estaban sentados, Andrómeda, a su derecha estaba Lily Luna que platicaba con Albus Severus y enseguida James Sirius que discutía sobre el mejor hechizo con Ted , cuando vio a este ultimo recordó lo que había pensado un año después de que la guerra terminara.  
>Harry tenía la preocupación constante en la cabeza, que iba a ser de Teddy?<br>que le diría cuando preguntara por sus padres? Lo odiaría, lo culparía por que el vivió mientras sus padres murieron salvándolo a el?  
>no era justo, Harry ahora tenía la vida que siempre quiso mientras él estaba destinado a vivir sin sus padres.<br>Ted ahora es muy pequeño para pensarlo pero Harry tenia miedo de que eso sea lo que piense en cuanto crezca, Teddy le recuerda mucho a el,  
>el también era huérfano, sus padres habían muerto precisamente protegiendo a Harry, pero más que nada para que su hijo tuviera una vida feliz y sin peligro de muerte aun así, si eso implicaba que ellos no pudieran verlo crecer.<br>Harry extrañaba a su padres, supongo que Teddy también lo hace o lo hará  
>sus padres fueron ejemplares, Remus y Tonks, James y Lily nadie los olvidara.<br>Teddy tiene a su padrino, Harry daría su vida por él, así como lo hizo Sirius.  
>Al recordar a Sirius a Harry le dio una punzada en el corazón, como era posible que la familia que el mas quería no hubiera podido estar con el mas de 3 años?.<br>Harry solo disfruto a sus padres un año, y a su padrino 3 a medias ya que no lo podía ver seguido, aunque Teddy no había disfrutado a sus padres, solo unos cuantos meses.  
>Porque la vida se empeñaba a ser tan injusta con las personas?<br>Teddy es solo un bebe y ya no tenía padres. Está claro que Harry nunca dejara de estar con el y vera por él será como un hijo mas, Harry espera que Ted no resienta tanto la vida sin sus padres, quiere que el sepa que lo tiene a él, que tiene familia que lo quiere, que lo adora, quiere que sepa que tiene un padrino que lo quiere tanto o más de cómo lo quiso a el Sirius.  
>Harry espera que Teddy no sufra tanto como lo hizo el, cada cosa que a él, le hacía feliz pensaba como seria si ahí estuvieran sus padres, cuando estaba triste pensaba: si sus padres estuvieran ahí lo consolarían? El dolor no sería tan fuerte?.. era toda una tortura interna, el se sentía orgulloso de sus padres, pero hubiera deseado que no lo hubieran salvado para morir el también e ir con sus padres, el deseaba que Peter Pettigrew jamás hubiera nacido, así jamás hubieran vendido a sus padres.<br>Harry protegería a Ted de todo lo que le pudiera hacer daño, causarle dolor o tristesa, cada vez que Ted le llegara a preguntar algo sobre sus padres le diría nada mas que la verdad, que ellos fueron valientes, amorosos, grandes personas y que sobre todas las cosas lo amaban a el, que lucharon valientemente durante la guerra en Hogwarts solo para asegurarse de que su hijo pudiera salir a jugar, que pudiera estudiar sin temor alguno de que lo atacaran o que al volver a su casa encontrara la marca tenebrosa sobre su techo, ellos lucharon para que Teddy fuera feliz, para que tuviera una vida satisfactoria, que viviera sin miedo, y que ellos murieron seguros de que su abuela, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y los demás miembros de la Orden del fénix estarían ahí siempre que Teddy los necesitara, y que así será.  
>Terminaría diciéndole que el debe seguir una vida recta, por el buen camino y que buscara siempre su felicidad, porque así su padres no habrán muerto envano.<br>Si a Ted alguna vez le molestaba por alguna manera ser metamorfomago, Harry le diría que él estaba orgulloso de él y que no importaba de qué color en ese momento fuera su color de cabello o la forma de su nariz, el siempre seria la gran persona que es.  
>Harry haría todo lo posible por qué Ted y su familia fueran felices aun así el también tenga que morir para lograrlo.<br>Solo así saludaría a la muerte como una vieja amiga y estaría seguro que, Tonks y Lupin, su madre y su padre, Sirius, estarían orgullosos de él estén en donde estén.


End file.
